violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Violetta Fanon Wiki:Wiki Magazine/Issue 03
Breaking News 'Say welcome to the new characters of ''Violetta Season 3! Everyone is very excited for the third season of Violetta. Mercedes Lambre, who plays Ludmila on the series, announced that there are 4 new characters, and one of them is a new teacher of the Studio On Beat. After some investigations, we discovered that one of the new characters of this brand new season will be portrayed by the French actor Damien Lauretta. It is still unknown what character Damien will play, but we hope that the character of Damien will be announced soon! We can't wait, how about you?! Fashion '''Violetta en Vivo Spectacular In dedication to the tour's end, let's remember the striking fashion styles of Violetta en Vivo! 1) Hoy Somos Más/Tienes El Talento/Euforia Everyone is basically dressed according to the colours that match up their personalities, as I think so. I love the fact that the guys are wearing blazers instead of casual attire. It was time for a change in what guys wear! 2) Habla Si Puedes/Podemos One word: ROSES! Accessories inspired from nature are truely beautiful. I'm glad that they're also fake, because picking out real roses and putting them onto garments is cruel. I really treasure the way they styled Violetta's hair, though I think that she's wearing hair extensions. I have a feeling that the pink platform shoes don't match the stunning light color of the dress. 3) Peligrosamente Bellas Both of Laty's outfits startle me in an excited manner! The use of gold and black is pretty popular in these dresses. I also admire how their hair is done: curly, loose, and READY TO ROCK! I crave Ludmi's boots. They scream out, 'I'm Ludmila's boots and I am fierce and flossy'! 4) Ser Mejor Wow, no matter how different each character's style is, they look fabulous with white and purple. The frills on the girls' skirts are so pretty! Ooh, looks like the guys are all in blazers again, like the same way they started the show. 5) Te Creo This seems like the perfect outfit to end the show with! While Martina's singing the glitter and sequins tend to spark up her voice (which is perfect enough, but the glitter adds a lot of "umph"). Her hair is definitely 10/10, even with extensions. Meet the Cast Interview with Clara Alonso Interviewer: If you could have any superpower, what would it be? Clara: It'd be so nice if we could all have a little magic! If I could have any superpower, it would probably be the power to teleport. I: Let's talk some more about magic... if you could have a magic wand, what would you do with it? C: I love dreaming! I think I'd give others a chance too. I would get rid of all the bad things in this world. I'd like to make it a better place to live, because life's not always that pretty. I: We'd like to know where and with whom would you want to go in your dream vacation? C: I'd totally go somewhere to the beach, no question! I just love warm places. I'd love to go to Spain, France or Italy. They are all beautiful countries and the people there are so nice And I'd like to go with someone special, whom I knew for a long time and who has the same tastes as I do. So I'd go with a good friend or my fiancée. I: Do you have any pets at home? C: I wish! But right now, I'm too busy, and I won't have time, but maybe someday... I: But do you have a favorite animal? C: I love the royal peacock, he has such beautiful colors and is so beautiful. Friends & Love Candelaria Molfese & Facundo Gambandé Candelaria and Facundo met each other on the casting of Violetta. "When I saw him for the first time, I decided that he was going be my BFF", said Cande in an interview. Facu and Cande have a very good relationship, they are best friends and they love to hang out together, just like their characters, Camila and Maxi. Like shown in various photos, they seems to be very close to each other, they went to every place together, they do everything together. On Violetta, Camila and Maxi was confused, they think that they have something more than friends. Back to the real life, there was a lot of rumors that this couple of friends are dating, and is true, they started their relationship since the beginning of 2014. Don't you think that they make a super cute couple? Mercedes Lambre & Xabiani Ponce De León Like we know, in Violetta, Marco (portrayed by Xabi) and Ludmila (portrayed by Mechi) didn't have any specific relationship, they don't even talk to each other. But in real life, everything is completly different, they are dating! At first, this fact sounds little impossible, because like we know, Marco is dating Fran (Lodo) and Ludmila has a crush of Fede (Rugge), but...Ludmila and Marco? WHAT?!?!?!? After some investigations by the fans, is officially proved that that Mechi and Xabi are dating. A fan has showed a pic of the final concert of Violetta en Vivo in Buenos Aires, and if you look really, but really close, you'll see that the person that Mercedes is kissing is no one more than Xabiani. Jorge Blanco & Rugerro Pasquarelli Jorge and Rugerro love taking funny pictures of themselves, specially when they're together. They might have many differences, but they both get along very well with each other. They both have been very good friends since they've been filming Violetta together, not to mention going on tour with Violetta en Vivo. They have a very good friendship and both love acting and singing. They always have loads of fun and love uploading funny vines on Jorge's Vine account. Clara Alonso & Martina Stoessel Just like their characters who they play in their show, Clara and Martina are really good friends and they spend most of the time together on the set of Violetta, and off set too. They like going out together, sometimes with more cast members or friends, but sometimes it's just them two. Clara has known Martina since she was very young because Alejandro, Martina's dad was the producer of the High School Musical: La Selección. Fun & Games Violettrivia *Violetta en Vivo had 200 concerts in total. *Clari Alonso has met Tini when she was young. *Tini was 14 years old when she started to shoot Violetta. *Currently, Tini is working on her own book called 'Simplemente Tini' (Smply Tini). *Tini sung the song 'Lo Que Soy' (The Spanish version of This Is Me) in her audition for Violetta. *Before Facu, Cande was dating with a guy named Francisco Soldi. Hahallery Herman lol.JPG|WOW!!! Herman, can you tell me what's wrong? El puede volar.jpg|Tini: He can fly! / Rugge: I can fly!! Check out the next edition __NOEDITSECTION__